


You're dating a barista?!

by kingwrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Celebrity AU, F/F, all the aus pretty much lmaoo, childhood best friends au, coffee shop AU, fake dating au, ill characters as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwrites/pseuds/kingwrites
Summary: Toni and Cheryl were friends as kids but lost connection when Cheryl went to hollywood to work on her career. Years later Toni is now in college, working as a barista in her spare time, and Cheryl is an A-list movie star, aka Hollywood’s “it” girl. Rumors go around that Cheryl dating some celebrity and she enlist the cute barista from the coffee shop by her apartment for help.





	1. Annoying Barista

**Author's Note:**

> this probably the last fic that ill write for this fandom so i just made on giant fic off the most requested au's i had in my inbox

With a soft groan the red headed celebrity rolled over to shut off her alarm blaring at her. Instead of hitting her alarm through her momentum send her flying off the bed and landing on her floor with a soft “thud”. This not being an ideal way for her to wake up she grabbed her phone and stood up, hoping there be at least some good news. **  
**

There was not good news waiting for her, in fact it was probably the worst news she had read in a while. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” She grumbled under her breath as she read the articles: **Hollywood “it” girl Cherry Bombshell still hung up on ex Nick St. Clair?**

Cheryl was going to have to send an email to her publicist because even if she was keeping the court case quiet she didn’t want that. But first, coffee. 

“Or not.” She said remembering that her coffee machine broke the previous day. This day just wasn’t going her way, so she was just going to go out and buy some coffee. It would make her day a little better, right?

Getting dressed the redhead left her apartment and walked to the nearest coffee shop, luckily not getting stopped by any fans. She stepped into the busy place and stopped herself from groaning in displeasure. Great, another thing to make her day worst. 

The whole time standing in line was an awful experience because people wanted to know if the story was true or if she could help them with their acting careers. Which only aggravated her more and she replied in her normal bitchy ways that Hollywood had come to love. 

Finally she was next in line and tapped her foot as she waited to place her order. After what felt like hours a small girl with pink hair called her up. She looked vaguely familiar but she couldn’t place her finger on it.

“What can I getcha, miss?” She asked, clearly bored with the question but had a tight smile to counter her boredom. One thing about this though meant she wasn’t going to fangirl over the Blossom celebrity.

“Venti soy latte.” She said, her tonu sharp and annoyed. The redhead waited for her order but not realizing the small girl had asked her something. “Huh?”

The barista rolled her eyes, which was not good customer service, and cocked a perfect eyebrow at her. “Name? So you know when the order is ready.”

Shocked Cheryl stared at her in disbelief, how did she not know who she was? She was the most popular name in the movie industry at the current moment. And one of the most well known celebrities. How did some pink haired barista not know who she was? “You don’t know my name?”

With another roll of her eyes the girl glanced her customer up and down before shrugging. “Am I supposed to know who you are?” She asked, raising her brow higher at her. 

“I’m a celebrity, how have you not heard of me? Or know who I am?” She inquired, still in disbelief about this girl not knowing who she is. Everyone knows who she is. 

“Princess, do you know how many celebrities a Starbucks in the middle of Hollywood gets in a day? The answer is too many for a broke college student to care a out.” The Barista answer and gave her a smug smirk, which was annoying, to the redhead. “So name?”

Cheryl let out an annoyed huff and rolled her eyes in irritation. “Cheryl Blossom, not princess.” She told her firmly annoyed at the Barista as she wrote her name down with that smug smirk. That weirdly familiar smug smirk. 

The pink hair Barista handed the cup over to one of the other employees and gave the redhead a playful wink. “See was that so hard, Blossom?” She teased, ringing up her order.

Not answering her the celebrity quickly paid and went to wait for her coffee. The barista had just gone on to annoy her more, not make her day easier. She definitely didn’t want to see her again, that was sure. Even if she looked really good with that smug smi- no. Stop, Cheryl. We don’t think about that, we have to be straight for the public and for mother.

Despite not wanting to see the pink hair barista ever again the redhead celebrity found herself getting coffee there every morning. Sometimes having a disappointing moment for when the girl wasn’t there but easily good coffee. 

After placing her same order she realized that the familiar barista was talking to her. “What?” She asked, shaking away the previous thoughts that had her preoccupied. 

“Don’t you have a coffee machine at home, Princess?” She asked again, cocking a perfectly manicured brow at the redhead. 

Cheryl froze at the question, trying to justify a reason for coming here every morning when she could easily afford a coffee machine. “There’s good coffee and I tolerate the people who are here and work here.” She said, coming up with the first thought that would appear to work. 

“Oh yeah?” She asked and covered up the name tag the Blossom hadn’t even realized she had been wearing. “What’s my name? We’ve seen each other almost everyday for the past month.”

With a small frown the redhead didn’t want to admit her defeat but knew she had to. “Uhh Jamie?” She guessed knowing instantly from the girls face she was disgusted by that. 

“Not even close, Blossom.” She told her and wrote the celebrities order on the cup. Adding something that she couldn’t see.

Cheryl huffed and waited until she got her cup back to get it. Under her name was the name she assumed belonged to the barista, a small snake doodle, and a phone number. She would never admit that that had made her blush in the middle of the coffee shop. 

Not putting the number in her phone the celebrity walked back to her apartment, having the day off for the first time in forever. She sat down and watched tv until she was bored and then she thought briefly about the barista. With a quiet sigh she picked up her phone and added the new contact: **Annoying Barista.**

Going to text her the redhead got distracted by the notification that flashed on her screen: **Heather Amber comes out as bi with new girlfriend:** _We’ve known this for the longest time lbr, but is it really this girl that Amber wants to be with. Many believe that she still has feelings for her ex-bestie, Cheryl Blossom. When Heather made her big break those two were inseparable, always seen staring lovingly into each others eyes._

_[image, cherrybombshell’s instagram.jgg]_

_Just look at the way they’re looking at it, but as many know Cheryl is quote on quote straight but we all know that isn’t true. Will this cause for the two to reconnect and for Heather to ditch her current gf for the girl we all know is her soulmate. Only time will tell. ;)_

_Tune in next tomorrow for your daily gossip,_

_xoxo Veronica_

Cheryl let out a frustrated sigh as she read her friend’s article, using all her strength not to call up Veronica and yell at her. Instead she thought of a brilliant but absolutely idiotic plan to make sure she stop getting paired with Heather. 

Pulling up the new contact she fired off a text not expecting a reply so fast. 

**[Cheryl Blossom] I need you to do me a favor.**

**[Annoying Barista] what type of favor? i have a shovel in my dorm ;)**

**[Cheryl Blossom] I’ll explain if you come over**

**[Annoying Barista] arent you going to take me on a date first, blossom?**

**[Cheryl Blossom] Shut up, just come over.**

**[Annoying Barista] fine**

**[Annoying Barista] ill be there in ten if u give me an address**

**[Cheryl Blossom] You’re so annoying.**

**[Cheryl Blossom has shared location]**

Cheryl rolled her eyes and leaned back on the couch, trying to think about the perfect way to execute this plan. She spent what felt like seconds thinking about it before she pulled away from a knock at her door. 

She held back a scowl at the sight of Toni but let her into her nice apartment, without so much as a word to her. “So if we’re not fucking why’d you invite me here?” She asked, spinning around to raise one of her perfect brows at the redhead. 

With a huff and the roll of her eyes the celebrity took her previous seat and waited for Toni to take one across from her. “I need you to be my girlfriend.” She stated the second that the barista had taken her seat. 

“You what now?” Toni asked her confused, making sure that she had heard the a-lister right or if she should get hearing aid. Cheryl repeated what she said and the barista put on a cocky smirk. “Maybe I should give more celebrities my number.”

Rolling her eyes at her again she shook her head at Toni’s comments, she was going to grow to hate them. “Not like that, dummy, I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend for a while so that way I can get people to stop the whole thing with Heather.” She explained, raising an eyebrow at the pink haired girl challenging her to say no. 

The small girl thought it over what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes. “What’s in it for me?” She finally asked her.  
  
“What?”  
  
“What do I get for doing this for you, for pretending to be your loving girlfriend?” She asked again, acting like Cheryl was a toddler as she did so. That was something the barista had a tendency to do when she had to repeat things. 

“Uh you can make me do anything you want, with limitations of course, for the first forty eight hours after we break up.” She offered, holding her hand out to Toni who shook it after a deciding that was good enough for her. 

After that they go through all the things that would be vital for them to know about each other and the relationship they had. They talked about this for hours before they finally had everything solid. 

“So, Cha Cha, ready to gain become my mystery girl?” She asked as they posed for a selfie, Toni kissing her cheek with a majority of her face covered by her hat. Right before she snapped the photo though the redhead turns and kissed Toni, feeling her melt into it. 

She took a quick picture before pulling away from the barista, still not ready to explore that side of herself. So that meant she definitely wasn’t going to admit that she liked the kiss even a little. “Damn my fake girlfriend is a great kisser.” She joked, lightly shoving the girl she had only becomes friends with a few hours prior. 

Now though they knew a lot about each other and Cheryl knew things that even some of Toni’s closets friends didn’t know and vice versa. “Shut up,” the celebrity replied, a light blush taking over her features. 

**CherryBombshell posted a photo:** _[kiss.jpg] Heather’s story inspired me to post about my own gf I’ve been hiding for the last three months. Love you Cha Cha!  #happythreemonthbabe #inspired #blessed #wlw_

            **xoxoxveronica liked and commented on CherryBombshell’s post:** _omg!!!! why didnt i know about this?!?!?! whos the girl????_

          **Justanamber liked and commented on CherryBombshell’s post:** _we totally need to go on a double date, girl!!! i have to meet this mystery girl!!!_

Cheryl smiled as her phone instantly started blowing up, and then she grinned at Toni. “Told you this was going to work.”


	2. Come for a little play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize in advance,, there is a part towards the end that gets a little awkward writing wise (i couldnt think of how to write it lmao)

The barista had easily made a home at Cheryl’s in just the few hours she was there. Currently thrown across the couch she rested her feet on the redhead’s lap. It was in all honesty weird the the ‘it’ girl had let this happened so fast. 

 

She had barely known for her a month, only learning her name that day. Yet here they were acting like they’ve been best friends for years. Granted they did learn almost everything important about each other’s life in the past five hours. 

 

Smiling softly as the girl scrunched up her nose Cheryl shook her head, focusing on the tv. It was some stupid story or the other about something that wasn’t interesting. 

 

Her eyes are brought back to Toni when she sits up with widen eyes. “I have class in half an hour.” She said, standing up and grabbing her shoes. Rushing to the door she came back and grabbed her leather jacket.

 

“Do you need a ride?” The celebrity asked as she glanced Toni up and down, she probably doesn’t own a car. Without waiting for the answer she grabbed her keys and shoes, leading the barista to her car. 

 

Staring at her for a brief moment she followed the redhead out and got into her nice car. She put her cap on tight as they pulled out of the driveway. “Thank you.”

 

With a small shake of her head and a “you’re welcome” she drove in silence. It wasn’t thar Cheryl didn’t enjoy the conversation she had had with Toni, but she couldn’t drive and talk. Not since what happened with Jason. 

 

After pulling up the surprisingly nice campus the short barista gave Cheryl a quick kiss on the cheek. “You are the best.” She told her as she grabbed her bag and darted out of the car. 

 

The redhead watched her run away for a few minutes before speeding off. She was just worried about her safety, that was all. Nothing like the fact that the barista looked really good while running.

 

When she pulled up to her house she was met by paparazzi, which she rolled her eyes at and shoved past. The second the door closed behind her she threw her shoes off and landed dramatically on the couch. 

 

She groaned when her phone went off but smirked slightly when she read the new notification:  **Cheryl Blossom has mystery girlfriend?**

 

_ Earlier today we all heard about about Heather Amber’s coming out story and we all saw the reveal that her best friend is her girlfriend. That was cute and all but it appears old friend, Cheryl Blossom, wants the limelight to stay on her. _

 

_ Later the same day Hollywood’s it girl posted her kissing a mystery girl. She said she was inspired, but we all know she wants the limelight. The being said that along with the photo she wished her girlfriend a happy three month anniversary. _

 

_ [bombshell and mystery.jpg] _

 

_ That leads most of us to suspect the obvious, she was the reason for the famous, or really infamous, break up of the power couple that was her and St. Clair. It also leads people with a brain to suspect that the reason that she had a break up with Heather was something messy. _

 

_ Did the two date and have a messy break up? Or was it just a fight between the two? Unrequited love? Cheating? We still haven’t been told months after their break up. Either way they’ve seen to rekindle, or that’s what Amber’s comment on the post mentioned above makes it appear like. _

 

_ [amber comment blossom.jpg]  _

 

_ In the end we’re happy about for both these lovely actresses! Hopefully we’ll see more of them and more off their girlfriends.  _

 

_ Until then this is your favorite reporter signing off, xox Kevin  _

 

Not that she would admit it but Cheryl did love reading the articles from her favorite boy, Kevin. She shut off her phone and laid down and the couch, closing her eyes. 

 

Waking up the next morning to her phone blasting in her ear she frowned. “What?” She answered harshly when she finally located the phone and pick it up.

 

“Something came up with the director so you have the day off.” He agent chicago accent came over the phone. Which caused Cheryl to roll her eyes like she always did at whenever Reggie said anything to her. 

 

Snapping something the redhead hung up on him and rolled over. Unable to fall asleep she gave up and stood up, stretching a little as she did so. 

 

The celebrity decided on just taking a shower and getting some coffee. If she wasn’t going to work and wasn’t going back to sleep then this was the answer. 

 

She stepped into the strangely empty starbucks for it being nine in the morning. Walking up to the counter Toni is already writing down her order on the cup. 

 

Cheryl gives her a soft smile and got to the front of the line to pay. “Am I really that predictable?” She inquired, digging through her purse to find her wallet.

 

The barista chuckled and leaned forward on the counter, smirking at the redhead. “Yes, but I also wanted time to talk to you.” She said, answering the question but arousing more of them.

 

With a small cock of her perfect eyebrow the celebrity rolled her eyes. Of course Toni would do that now that they were friends. “Talk about what?”

 

“Are you free for the next couple hours?” The short girl asked, much to Cheryl’s surprise. She knew that with the fake dating they would have to be seen on dates and stuff, but the actual idea of one was strange. 

 

Raising her brow higher she hummed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Why do you ask, Cha Cha?” She asked, using the nickname they had adopted as of yesterday. 

 

The barista smirked and finished ringing Cheryl up, letting their fingers brush when she took her card. “I have an acting class and I asked if I could bring my girlfriend so she can check out the acting program.” Toni joked, smirking up at her redhead “girlfriend”. 

 

Giving her an exaggerated roll of they eyes the celebrity pursed her lips. “The real reason now?” She asked her, knowing the the tiny girl better than she cared to admit for under twenty four hours of actual talking. 

 

With a small huff the barista gave Cheryl a pout for ruining her fun. “We’re supposed to bring a friend to out acting class and I want to make everyone jealous.” She answered as she glanced down at her watch. 

 

The celebrity pretended to think it over for a few minutes, as there was nobody there. “I might be able to clear my schedule just for you.”

 

Toni grinned and handed the redhead her card back. Taking off her apron she grabbed Cheryl’s coffee and handed it to her. 

 

The pink haired girl led her out of the small coffee place and to her bike. “Do you mind if we take this?” She asked, a small smirk present and her eyebrow slightly raised. 

 

The redheaded celebrity glanced down at her still coffee with a roll of her eyes. Taking a sip she threw it in the trash and took the helmet that Toni was offering. 

 

“Why am I dating you?” She joked, getting on the bike behind her ‘girlfriend’. Hesitantly she wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, already knowing the press was going to have a field day with this. 

 

Letting out a small chuckle the barista patted Cheryl’s arms. “Because you love your Cha Cha.” She teased right back, revving the engine of her bike. 

 

With a small scoff the it girl lightly smacked Toni’s hand before gripping on tightly. With one last rev the shorter took of in the direction of their destination. Yeah, the press was really going to love this.

 

Once they pull into the parking lot of the barista’s school, Cheryl put as good amount of distance between them. There wasn’t anymore press here so she didn’t have to be close to Toni, even if she wanted to be.

 

“Careful, Blossom, I might think you don’t like me.” The other girl teased, taking Cheryl’s hand in hers to lead her through the busy college campus. 

 

The celebrity didn’t reply and just followed the lead of Toni, ignoring the people who recognized her. In  no way did she want to deal with them, especially the ones taking not so subtle of her and the girl holding her hand. 

 

Sighing softly Cheryl is actually glad to be out of the spotlight when they entered a more secluded building. “Is this a short cut?” She asked as they walked through the dim lighted hallways.

 

Toni shook her head and led her through a door into a brighter theatre room. “There’s only one class on Tuesdays.” She answered and smirked as he classmates gawked at her guest.

 

Cheryl nodded and took a seat next to were her ‘girlfriend’ had sat. “You know, I didn’t think you were serious when you say it was take your friend to school day.” She whispered, leaning into the short girl’s personal space.

 

With a small chuckle the pink haired girl shook her head at Cheryl again. “No, they want more people to be interested in their theatre program.” She whispered back, easily ignoring the whispering of her classmates.

 

It genuinely surprised the queen bee that there was no one interested, especially with the number of people who try to enter Hollywood and fail. 

 

Before she can reply to Toni the teacher walked in and started her lesson without even glancing at the celebrity. It didn’t bug Cheryl but it totally bugged her that she wasn’t recognized by a drama teacher. 

 

Taking notice of her annoyance the barista took he hand in hers. Which took her attention off her annoyance and right to their hands. It was just for show but for some reason her heart rate picked.

 

What she was expecting to be a long speech actually flew by with Toni. Finally the teacher looked up to take attendance and smirked at the college student knowingly. 

 

After giving them instructions the teacher let them play improv games just for shits and giggles. It was actually more fun than Cheryl thought that it would be.

 

When it was Cheryl’s turn she easily stepped onto the stage and channel a character. She was stopped almost instantly by the young teacher. 

 

“No, no. What kind of half assed acting job is this?” She scolded, standing in between her and the barista. 

 

The redhead scoffed and glanced at Toni who had an extremely amused smirk on her face. She listened to what the teacher was saying before finally throwing her arms up in frustration. “What am I doing wrong?”

 

Chuckling from behind the teach Toni put a hand on her shoulder. “Come on Tara you’ve had your fun.” She said giving her a look that seemed to say things that Cheryl couldn’t figure out.

 

“You’re no fun, sis.” The teacher, Tara, said with a small roll of her eyes. Oh, she was Toni’s sister that changed everything. Well it certainly made Cheryl want her to accept her more. Not that she was going to admit it anytime soon.

 

The rest of the class goes by much faster once the redhead lets herself actually have fun and enjoy being in acting school again, nothing holding her back. Of course she still had to be a good actress because everyone was filming her, but she didn’t mind. 

 

With the class finishing Cheryl takes Toni’s hand and drags her out of the class, giggling slightly as she did. They didn’t say anything just walked back to her bike, fingers intertwined, occasionally laughing when they made eye contact. 

 

“So do I take you back home?” The college student asked, perking a brow at  her redhead friend once they’re at her bike. 

 

With a small hum she got on and wrapped her arms around Toni, tucking her chin over the girl’s shoulder. It was just for show of course, or at least that’s what she told herself. “Yeah, that sounds good.” She said next to the barista ear, which made he shiver. Yup, all for show. Well and a little fun. 

 

Shaking her head Toni put her helmet on and drove back to Cheryl’s apartment. She stopped outside the place, this time it was her putting the distance between the two of them. Glancing the redhead up and down when she got off her bike. 

 

“Want to get dinner tomorrow?” She asked, her cheeks turning a familiar tint of her pink hair. It wasn’t like an actual dinner date because there was no way that she liked her fake girlfriend. “Just for show you know? It’ll look suspicious if we don’t go on date.” She threw in after Cheryl raised a brow at her. 

 

The celebrity chuckles slightly, knowing that’s what her friend met. She was definitely not hoping that she was asking for other reason, why would she? “I would love to.” She hummed and winked at her. “Just for show you know.”

 

With a pretend annoy huff at Cheryl’s teasing Toni sent her a small smirk. “I’ll pick you up at six, princess.” She told her, but instead of winking back she gave the redhead a quick kiss. The paparazzi was a few feet away. 

 

Her heart fluttered and the sudden kiss and then dropped when the shorter girl pulled away almost right away. Yeah, totally did like her as more than a friend in anyway. “Wear something nice, I’ll pick you up. It’s my turn to plan the date.” She told her, her face red. 

  
Turning away she left the brunette there, knowing that she watched her go. Okay, the girl would admit that she did miss  _ dating _ , but nothing else. After all she hadn’t gotten the fun of a fancy date in over three months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always hmu at tonixcheryl on tumblr lmaoooo   
> im always taking fic request but ya know i dont always have the inspo to write  
> update schedule: shooting for once a week or so   
> if ya like it the hit that kudos button if ya want lmaooooo

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @tonixcheryl if u want to follow or yell about cheryl or toni or choni


End file.
